Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by treds1
Summary: Chapter 4 - Harry starts his training
1. A Reawakening

Book 5 – Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

Chapter 1 – A Reawakening 

Opening her eyes she could see the sunlight creeping in threw a narrow gap in-between the curtains and with a slight creak she got out of bed and pulled on a dressing gown and slippers. Walking down the stairs she paused at the bottom and glanced towards the front door where there lay a small pile of mail which she quickly scoped up and took into the kitchen where it was placed upon the worktop.

Soon the kettle was blowing its merry note as it happily boiled away on the Aga. After quickly making a cup of tea she sat down and started to leaf threw her mail. 

"Bill, bill, junk mail, Oh! interesting… " she muttered under her breath. Turning the envelope over she noticed something that she had not seen in over 10 years. The envelope was sealed with wax with contained the impression of a bird, well to be precise it was a impression of a Phoenix. 

She quickly broke the seal and pulled out a piece of parchment and read it quietly to herself 

__

I have resurrected the 'Order of the Phoenix' in this time of great danger and peril. The first meeting will be tonight. 

You should all know where!!

Sitting back in her chair she read the letter again and slowly drank her cup of tea and contemplated what she would do.

Mumbling to herself again, this had become a bit of a habit as she spent a lot of her time alone these days, she said "It's time, I must prepare".

With that she quickly nipped from the kitchen and up the stairs into her bedroom which was surprising for a lady of her years. Getting down on her knees she fumbled under her bed for a few seconds and then re-emerged with a long thin box about 11" long. Removing the lid she looked at its contents and she felt a serge go threw her body it felt like a combination of power and happiness and made her smile. Although it had not seen the light of day since that terrible night many years ago it was still her most prised possession, her wand!.

Giving the wand a flick she performed several spells just to check she still had the ability to do so and then walked over to her wardrobe which stood in the corner of the room. Opening the door and flicking her wand she muttered "Alohomora**"** and a secret panel in the back of her wardrobe opened revealing a secret walk in compartment.

She climbed in to the wardrobe and entered the compartment looking around she saw all sorts of different things each of which brought a smile to her face as the memories flooded back. There was a rail and upon it hanging many robes and cloaks of different colours and designs. One of the walls was completely covered with old looking leather bound books. On the other side of the room a collection of jars and pots stood stacked on shelves and in front of them was a large silver cauldron. 

Walking over to the cloths rail she selected several garments and carried them out of the room with her and placed them on her bed.

With that, she walked back downstairs and carried on with her normal daily chores except with one difference she used magic.

---------------------------

__

Authors Note:

Please review and tell me if you like or not (even if you don't like I want to know) 

Second chapter up soon maybe even today depending upon how busy I am.

Any suggestions welcome.


	2. The Order of the Pheonix

1  
  
2 Chapter 2 – The Order of the Phoenix  
  
Looking over at the clock above her open fireplace, within which a fire was merrily burning away, this would have seemed strange in the middle of summer but on closer inspection the flames burnt with a slightly blue tinge to them and they did not radiate any heat whatsoever. It was 6 o'clock and with out a further thought she went upstairs and got dressed into a set of black robes which seemed to shimmer whenever they caught the light and then over her robes she threw a matching black cloak, with a bright red lining.  
  
Picking up her wand she muttered a few words and then there was a pop and she vanished. Reappearing on the edge of a small wood she looked around to check that she had not been seen by any muggles' which may by chance be in the area.  
  
A voice then spoke "It's good to see you again Arabella"  
  
Turning on the spot she smiled and replied " It's been a long time Albus its good to see you again".  
  
Albus Dumbledore was standing just behind her he was dressed in the same attire as her and his long silvery hair and beard shimmered in the moonlight.  
  
" I have been waiting for you" he replied " I have something to discuss with you before we meet the others, we can discuss it on the way"  
  
They set off walking threw the wood. Arabella Figg was a slender women of 67 although she didn't seem to of that age but in the wizarding world she was not seen as old. She had dark brown hair, which was starting to go grey in places. After a few minutes Dumbledore broke the silence  
  
" I would like you to take Harry for the rest of the summer if that is not a problem for you."  
  
"Of course it's not a problem. Is there a reason for this" she replied  
  
"Yes I would like you to start training Harry in more depth in the ways of the Dark Arts so that he is better equipped to look after himself as I invasive him being a major factor in the downfall of Voldemart" Dumbledore said quietly  
  
"I will contact the Dursleys when I get home, I doubt they will have a problem with getting rid of him for the summer" she said with anger in her eyes.  
  
"Good" said Albus they continued to the meeting place and not another word was spoken between the two of them.  
  
They continued to walk threw a village called 'Hogesmede' and beyond finally reaching the gates to 'Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry'.  
  
Upon entering the castle they turned and walked into the Great Hall which now only contained a single rectangular table, covered with a bright red cloth with the image of a Phoenix in bright gold upon its centre.  
  
Dumbledore left her and she looked around at the people who had already arrived and moved towards them. Standing next to the fire at the end of the hall was many familiar faces, Rumus Lupin, Sirius Black she raised an eyebrow at seeing him but then quickly regained herself. Dumbledore would obviously explain later. Also standing there was Mundungus Fletcher, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. There was also a man with bright ginger hair but she did not recognise them.  
  
Just before she reached them, she remembered and removed her cloak turning it inside out and replacing it around her shoulders. Her cloak now sported the same design as on the tablecloth it was bright red and had the same image of a Phoenix in Gold in the middle.  
  
  
  
After a few minutes Dumbledore requested for everyone to take their seats and the meeting commenced.  
  
Dumbledore spoke "Bad times have returned. The rumours that Lord Voldemort has returned are true. Harry Potter stood up to him again and survived although unfortunately another Hogwarts student did not have so much luck 'Cederic Diggory' died in the incident in question." With a grave look on his face Albus continued " I have therefore decided to resurrect the 'Order of the Phoenix' some of you have sat around this table with me but some have not. I would like to introduce everyone" Dumbledore nodded to Arabella sat on his left hand side  
  
She stood and spoke "My names Arabella Figg, I haven't been around for many years as you all know but have been undertaking a task for Dumbledore and have been acting as Harry Potters Secret Keeper since the tragic death of his parents." Looking around the table she could that everyone had a saddened look on their faces. Lilly and James Potter had been much-loved people.  
  
Next to her sat a new member of the Order he stood up and spoke "I am Arthur Wheasly I work at the Ministry of Magic." And then sat down.  
  
In turn they all went around the circle introducing themselves and finally when they arrived at Sirius Black Dumbledore interrupted as Sirius was about to stand.  
  
"I know what you are all thinking" and rightly so as they all new that Sirus Black was an escaped Murderer from the wizarding prison Askaban." Dumbledore continued " Sirius was wrongly accused the real culprit was Peter Pettigew but as yet we can not grant Sirius his freedom as the Ministry do not believe that.  
  
After Dumbledore's speech there were nods of acceptance from all the other Order members and Sirius let out a relieved smile as he wasn't sure how well they would all take it.  
  
Dumbledore then asked Serverus Snape to speek.  
  
"I have been working as a spy at Dumbledors request and can confirm that Voldemort is building up his force of death eaters and murdering some of those do not agree to join him." He looked to Dumbledore who nodded and Snape sat down and Dumbledore continued telling the members what they knew so far. After several hurs of discussion Dumbledore finally said  
  
"I only have one matter left. I am informing you all that I have asked Arabella Figg to look after Harry this summer and to train him in more depth about protection against the Dark Arts "  
  
With that the meeting was over and everyone went their separate ways.  
  
----------------------  
  
Authors note  
  
Hope you enjoyed the Chapter quite a bit longer than the last.  
  
The plot will start to appear over the next few chapters.  
  
I hope to post the next within the next day or so.  
  
Please Review I value your comments good or bad 


	3. The Secret Keeper

Chapter 3 - The Secret Keeper

First thing the next morning the Dursley's received a phone call. Vernon Dursley picked up the phone and started to talk. A minute or two later he walked into the kitchen. Vernon Dursley was to put it bluntly a fat balding man lowered his bulk into a seat which creaked under his weight, smiling he said

"I've just decided were going on holiday. How do you fancy the Bahamas?"

"Wow dad, oh yeh" replied his equally large son Dudley.

Looking at his wife Mr Dudley spoke again "What do you think Pertunia?" and then shoved a fork full of bacon into his large mouth.

"Lovely but what about…" looking across the boy stood at the stove with contempt in her eyes.

Harry Potter stood at the stove cooking breakfast for the others. He was a tall lanky boy with black hair which sprawled over his head covering his forehead, this was done on purpose as Harry had a scar in the shape of a bolt of Lightning on his forehead. He knew that he wouldn't be going as he had never yet been included on their family holidays so ignored what had been said and carried on with his chores.

"Oh him! I've arranged for him to stay with Arabella Fig for the rest of the holiday"

"Oh" Harry thought to himself Ms Figg he had stayed there in the past " I suppose its ok, well it's better than being here but that doesn't take a lot."

Harry go and pack, your leaving in half an hour" snapped Uncle Vernon

Without another word Harry took off up the stairs towards his room where he started to throw all of his things into his trunk. In one corner of his room sat Hedwig, Harry's owl resting in her cage. Waking up Hedwig looked at Harry and let out a small squawk Harry walked over to Hedwig's cage and said "Its all right boy were going to Ms. Figg's" with that Hedwig confident in trusting his master went back to sitting contentedly on his perch. 

Three quarters of an hour later Harry watched as his uncle Vernon threw his belongings out of the boot onto the pavement in front of Ms Figg's house and then sped off with out even so much as a goodbye. Harry let out a sigh, it wasn't as if he had been expecting one it was just well, it would have been nice. Turning around Harry looked up at what was Arabella Figg's house it looked pretty normal for a house in the muggle world, semidetached small garden out the front, slightly larger one out the back. Looking at the Green painted front door he saw it open and out stepped Arabella Figg.

"Come on Harry get your things inside"

Harry picked up Hedwigs cage and dragged his Hogwarts trunk towards the front door. Arabella stepped forward and asked Harry "Can I give you a hand?" 

"Thank you" replied Harry and handed Arabella Hedwig's cage, which at the present moment in time had a cover on it. As she took the cage she pulled up a corner of the cover and saw the large snowy owl asleep on his perch. But much to Harry's amazement she just smiled and walked into the house instructing Harry where to put his things.

"Oh and when you've taken your trunk upstairs come down and we'll have a small snack. I expect the Dursley's don't feed you too well."

Harry walked up the stairs dragging his trunk, thinking that this may not be as bad a summer as he thought. Quickly dumping his trunk in the spare room, which he had used on previous occasions he made his way back down the stairs to the sitting room and sat in an armchair. It wasn't until he sat down that he noticed it, the whole atmosphere in the house was different, things were different but Harry could not put his finger on what was causing this. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Hear you do my dear drink this while I get some cake" said Arabella and then left the room again

Harry lifted the large mug up to his mouth and instantly recognised the smell, but it couldn't be his mind must be playing tricks on him he thought to himself. Taking a large mouthful an expression of shear delight fell across his face, It was, it was what he thought it had been, but how was that possible. Just at that moment Ms Figg walked back in and looked at Harry with a big grin on her face he looked up and spoke "How, I mean where did you get this" Harry said still unsure what was going on. 

"Your not the only one who can do magic" she replied with a twinkle in her eye and pulled her wand out of her pocket and giving it a flick a large chocolate cake appeared and a selection of sweets only available in the wizarding world.

"You're a witch, " said Harry looking up at her sanding she seemed to have changed form the old women he had remembered to somebody who had an air or power about her. Looking about the room, it suddenly struck Harry that's what the feeling I had earlier had come from, glancing at the mantle piece he could see a wizards chess set and elsewhere in the room other things form the wizarding world which Harry had failed to notice before.

Harry sat back in his chair and took another mouthful of Butter beer while Arabella started to explain to him everything about how she had become his secret keeper and how Dumbledore had asked her to look after him and teach him over the summer. After several hours of talking about magic related things Harry went up to his room and collapsed on his bed he had a warm glow running threw his body "This summer is going to be fun " he thought to himself and with that he fell asleep and had the best nights sleep he had had since he was last at Hogwarts.

-----------------------

_Authors Note_

Thank you all for the nice reviews much appriciated

Hope you all enjoy this chapter a little slow going but soon there will be some exitment, am still setting up plot

Please Review

Nick


	4. The Duel

Chapter 4 – The Duel

Harry awoke, looking at the clock on the wall it was 11 o'clock, this was the latest Harry had slept in since he had come home for the summer. He was usually woken up at the crack of dawn to cook breakfast for the Dursley's. Pulling on some clothes Harry made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sat at the table was Ms. Figg reading a copy of the 'Daily Prophet' 

"Morning Harry, sleep well?"

"Morning Ms. Figg, yeah I haven't slept that well since I came home form Hogwarts" Harry replied still not fully awake and rubbing his eyes slightly as they became accustomed to the late morning sun.

"Call me Arabella, Ms. Figg is so formal"

"Ok, Arabella" replied Harry "What's the plan for the day?"

"Well firstly you need to eat, it's a bit late for Breakfast so we'll have an early lunch. Then I think we should start your training maybe a blocking spell or two" Arabella replied as she folded the paper and walked over to the fridge.

A few minutes later they were both tucking into several thick sandwiches, which reminded Harry of a door, stop but tasted a lot better than anything he was given at the Dursley's. After they had both finished and washed the sandwiches down with a glass of ice cold pumpkin juice Arabella flicked her wand and the table was clear "I've always hated washing up." Arabella said with a smile. "Lets go outside, and start. I have put up a barrier around the garden so nobody can see or hear what is going on."

"Ok the first spell we shall try is a powerful blocking spell especially useful in a wizards duel, it will block pretty much all known spells." said Arabella removing her wand from inside her robes she said "Protecto" and waved her wand immediately a shimmering pale opaque blue barrier appeared between Harry and Arabella. "Try and hit me with a stunning spell" Arabella said to Harry.

Harry flicked his wand and said "Stupefy" a green beam shot from the end of Harry's wand and was absorbed by Arabella's protection spell.

"Ok" said Arabella flicking her wand and at once the shimmering blue barrier vanished as quickly as it had appeared, "your turn."

Harry waved his wand and shouted "Protecto" and an identical barrier appeared in front of Harry.

"Concentrate on keeping it there while I fire spells at your barrier and try to break it" said Arabella

Harry said "Ok" with a rather shaky voice thinking that the first one would break the barrier and hit him. 

"Stupefy" shouted Arabella and the spell was absorbed into the barrier. She continued to throw spells and hex's at him and after a minute or two the barrier started to give way. 

"Concentrate shouted Arabella" As another stunning spell was about to hit the barrier it would have gone threw a hole that had appeared but Harry concentrated hard and the barrier began to increase in strength again easily repelling the spell. 

"Well done I am surprised that you managed to repair your barrier, I've never seen anybody so young do that, it's quite amazing." Carrying on Arabella said "Anyway lets try something else then, let me have a think" said Arabella with an expression that showed she was thinking at great length.

"Ok I've go it. This will show me what you already know so I can see what to teach you. Lets have a duel"

Harry was feeling confident after the protection spell and nodded his head. " I've had a couple of duel before at school but don't be to hard on me" Said Harry with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You've had a few duel's, Dubmbledore told me you have duelled Voldemort, it should be easy for you" replied Arabella with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Take you position." Harry got into position and thought of a spell to start with. "Ready" shouted Arabella "Go" 

With the lightning fast reflexes Harry had acquired due to him being the Griffindor seeker he jumped out the way of a stunning spell Arabella had fired at him. She moved surprisingly quickly for her age Harry thought. Before his feet both touched the ground he shouted "Reducio" the spell hit Arabella and she started to shrink but quickly said the counter spell and returned to her normal size. Harry couldn't stop laughing as she had shrunk to about 4ft tall and reminded him of professor Flitwick. 

This was a mistake, Arabella tried to use his laughter to her advantage and shot a freezing spell at Harry. But he was to fast for her and used the protection spell she had taught him earlier and immediately after shouted "Expelliarmus" catching Arabella off guard who was still trying to work out how Harry had produced his shield so fast. Her wand flew into the air as she flew backwards Harry ran forward and caught her wand. He had won. 

Harry went over and helped her get up "Well done, you got that shield up fast I was quite shocked. That's the first rule of duelling, don't let you emotions be used against you anyway, I think that's enough for today, I'm not as young as I used to be."

--------------------

__

Authors Note:

Sorry It's been a few days since last update had my birthday and was away from a compute.

Cheers for all the reviews they give me confidence to continue 

Maybe a few days until next update but I have exams coming up but will try to update asap


End file.
